


A nightly walk in the park

by missthemlikehell



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Trans Character, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthemlikehell/pseuds/missthemlikehell
Summary: Matteo's eyes widen. He can't believe it. Did David really ask him to do it out here, in the middle of the night, in a random alley where they could be caught anytime?
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A nightly walk in the park

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. Yet again.

Matteo's grandmother's birthday party is taking place tomorrow. Although she only has a small apartment, she has offered them both to sleep in her living room on the sofa bed. So that they don't have to spend any money on a hotel room.

  
They already came today because Matteo had promised David to show him around the city. David had never been here before and was curious to see what there was to discover.

\-----

So that's what they did all day. A bit of sightseeing, window shopping, lunch in a small restaurant, ice cream in the afternoon, french fries and burgers for dinner and then a movie.

  
It's now 11:45 pm. and they are on their way back to Matteo's grandma.

  
"Stop. Stop it! STOP IT!!! Damn it, David, we're in public!" Matteo says as he is pressed against a wall while David's hand grabs his dick - again.  
Matteo still doesn't know what's going on with his boyfriend today.

\-----

_David had been kind of strange all day. Totally clingy, kissed him all the time (not that he would complain about it), kept touching his bum, stroked his back (or chest) and whispered indecent things in his ear. He even pulled him into a changing room in a shop and actually wanted to give him a blowjob there._

  
_Fortunately, Matteo was able to prevent that. Who wants to be caught by store staff or other customers? But even after that it didn't really get any better. At every opportunity, David stuck his tongue down his throat. But it was especially bad in the cinema._

  
_As soon as the film started and it was dark in the room, he felt David's hand on his leg. So far okay. But the hand didn't stay there long. It slid towards Matteo's crotch until it finally came to rest over Matteo's cock. But that wasn't all. The hand also began to stroke his dick. Of course, that didn't leave Matteo indifferent for long. He felt his cock getting harder and harder._

  
_"David, stop it. Take your hand away. Now. Watch the movie," he whispered to David. But he just looked at him innocently with wide eyes._

  
_"I'm really serious, don't do that," he hissed a little annoyed._

  
_"Good. Okay. I'll stop," David said and snuggled up against him._

_\-----_

_Half an hour later Matteo got up because he really needed to pee._

  
_"I'll be right back, have to piss," he whispered to David._

  
_"OK."_

_\-----_

_But as soon as the toilet door closed behind him, it opened again and David stood in the middle of the room. Without another word he pressed Matteo against the sink, kissed him and tried to slide his hand into Matteo's pants. Matteo broke the kiss:_

  
_"David, I told you. I really need to piss. That wasn't an excuse to come here so we can make out."_

  
_"I don't mind, I don't care, whatever, just kiss me," David whispered in Matteo's ear._

  
_"David! I'm serious. I have to pee. NOW!"_

  
_"Okay, I can help you with that. I can hold your dick." David grinned at him._

  
_Matteo couldn't believe David said that._

  
_"No, that's enough. You won't do that. You. Out. Now!"_

  
_"You are such a spoilsport sometimes," David pouted, opened the door and left._

\-----

"David, seriously. What got into you today?" Matteo asks, now clearly annoyed by his boyfriend.

  
"Unfortunately nothing yet. But I hope you will. Soon." David says and looks at him innocently.

  
"I want you inside me so badly now." he continues. "I'm so wet and ready for you. I can't wait for you to fill me up. To fuck me so hard that I can't walk properly at the party tomorrow because I'm so sore. Because you'll make me come at least twice tonight. "David whispers in Matteo's ear as he slides his leg between Matteo's and presses it against his dick.

  
"Oh my God! David! Stop saying things like that. You know very well that we can't do anything until we get home the day after tomorrow. Why are you doing this?" Matteo really wants to know now and is getting more frustrated by the minute. Because David just won't stop, because he's refused to listen all day.

  
"Who said we can't do anything? As far as I'm concerned we can go down that alley over there and get it on. Could be fun. We've never done it in public before. I think I would love to. What do you think? "David asks with a devilish grin.

  
Matteo's eyes widen. He can't believe it. Did David really ask him to do it out here, in the middle of the night, in a random alley where they could be caught anytime? He has to admit, however, that it sounds pretty exciting and the thought turns him on even more, to a point where he can't stand it anymore. He has to do something. His dick is already painfully hard again. So fuck it, he thinks, why not? He also wants to teach David a lesson.

  
"Okay, that's enough, I know a place where we can go. Come on!" Matteo says, grabs David's hand and drags him behind. They walk the streets for a few minutes before they come to a halt in front of a park.

  
"You want to go in there? You want us to fuck in this park? Seriously?" David wants to know.

  
"Yes, why? Are you afraid of the dark? Or of wild animals? Like little birds or squirrels?" Matteo can't help it. He has to make a little fun of David.

  
"No, I'm not scared. It just looks a little ... I don't know. Unhealthy ... dirty? If that makes any sense." David says.

  
"Oh, so are you going to take your offer back then? Because it looks 'dirty'?" Matteo asks.

  
"No, of course not. I'm so horny. I couldn't take it back, even if my life depended on it. Let's go." David answers.

\-----

The park doesn't seem that big, but there are a few benches along the way through the park. They're all under street lamps though, so they're not an option for what they're up to. They keep walking until they come to a junction. They look at each other and decide to go in that direction. They are curious what they will find there. After turning a corner, they are in a small hidden place with a ping pong table in the middle.

  
What a coincidence. This table could be useful for what they are up to. After David has looked around a little and sees that this place is protected from prying eyes by trees and bushes, he rushes at Matteo and begins to kiss him. He slides his hands under Matteo's shirt up to his nipples to squeeze them gently. Matteo moans in David's mouth where their tongues fight a violent battle. They move backwards until they land on the table.

  
David is now half sitting on it and Matteo is standing between his legs.

  
"We have to be quick. I really don't want to be caught by anyone, especially the police. Are you ready?" Matteo whispers.

  
"Yeah, I'm as ready as anyone can ever get. I can prove it," David says, reaching for Matteo's hand, shoving it in his pants and between his legs.

  
"Ok, yes. You really are ready. How can you even get that wet?" Matteo wonders.

  
"It's all your fault. You turn me on like this. I'm so hot for you. I love you so much. But can we get down to business now, please?" David hisses softly.

  
"Impatient, are we? And by the way, I love you too ... Ok. Let's do that. Take off your pants, turn around and bend over the table," Matteo demands.

  
David thought he couldn't get any wetter than he is right now, but when Matteo is like that, when he takes the lead, he is turned on even more. Of course, he won't refuse Matteo and he does a quick job with his pants and boxers.

  
After he got rid of his pants, he bends forwards, onto the table, his legs slightly apart. By this time Matteo is already wearing a condom.

  
As one of Matteo's hands grabs his hip, he simultaneously feels how Matteo pushes his cock all the way into his wet hole. Before he can get used to the feeling that Matteo is finally filling him up, Matteo starts pounding into him hard and fast. David forgets how to breathe for a few seconds, overwhelmed by his feelings. It feels so good, so amazing. And then Matteo reaches around him, between his legs and starts to caress him there. He knows he won't last long at the pace that Matteo is going. But fair enough. He knows he teased him relentlessly today and now he's so horny that he wants that orgasm - now. He understands.

\-----

"Shit, Matteo. I won't ... last ... long ... if ... you ... don't ... slow ........... dooowwwn .... a. ..... bit. Fuuuuuck. "David manages to get out between thrusts.

  
"Shhhhh, David. Not so loud. Be quiet. We're in public. Did you forget?" Matteo asks and pulls his cock out completely.

  
"Wait! What are you doing? Why did you stop? I was almost there. Just a few more thrusts. Matteo! Please!" David whispers desperately.

  
"I want you on your knees. In front of me. You're going to give me a blowjob now." Matteo quietly demands as he takes off the condom. David does as he is told and takes Matteo's cock in his mouth. He loves sucking Matteo off, letting his tongue circle around the head of his dick, sucking on it and being fucked in the mouth by Matteo.

  
He reaches between his own legs with one hand to satisfy himself when he hears Matteo say:

  
"No. Don't touch yourself. I want you to put one hand around my cock and you need the other one to stick a few fingers up my butt. Preferably now, please. I'm getting close."

  
David is so willing to do this. He stops blowing Matteo for a short time to spit on his fingers. Then he reaches forward, slides his fingers between Matteo's butt cheeks and rubs them over his hole. Then he pushes his fingers in, one by one, until he is three fingers deep in Matteo's hole. He puts Matteo's cock back in his mouth, gets back to work, and is determined to make him cum soon.

\-----

"Fuuuuck, David. I'm cumming!" Matteo screams and shoots his load into David's mouth. All of it. David sucks and thrusts him through his orgasm, but it soon becomes too much and Matteo pulls back.

  
"Swallow. All of it." Matteo whispers when he sees that David still has his mouth full of his cum. David doesn't really like it, but he does it anyway because he knows Matteo likes it.

  
"Wow, that was amazing. I never thought I'd have sex in public. I'm totally down with doing that all over again at some point. Now get up, put your pants back on and let's go." Matteo says to David, who looks at him a little confused. At least he expected Matteo to do the same for him now. But by the looks of it, that wasn't on Matteo's mind. 

  
"Wait a second. Are you seriously going to let me hang like this? Really? I can't believe you!" David is a little pissed off by that. Matteo closes his own pants when he replies:

  
"Did you honestly think that after what you've done to me all day I would do something for you? You kept turning me on and whispering all these things in my ear, even after I told you a million times to stop. Yes, and now, I have to admit, I was frustrated. A lot. And maybe a little bit angry. I couldn't take it anymore. So I had to do something. And it really came in handy that you were here with me."

  
"Was it really that bad? I thought it would be fun. To get horny a little without being able to do anything about it. To build up a little tension, that we would be so eager to sleep together, that, as soon as we get back home, we tear off our clothes and have the sex of our lives. I'm really sorry that I frustrated and upset you so much, " David admits, looking at the ground. Only now does he realize that he had gone too far. He shouldn't have done that, he should have stopped when Matteo asked him to. But he also feels a bit used by Matteo. That wasn't okay either. But he understands, there was something wrong with what he did. And he really shouldn't have done it.

  
"I'm sorry, Matteo. That wasn't what I originally intended. Sorry. Are you still mad at me?"

  
"No, not anymore. Apology accepted. It wasn't okay, but what I did wasn't okay either. I know that. I'm sorry too." Matteo says quietly.

  
"Ok, I forgive you. Shall we go back to your grandma now?" David asks.

  
"Yes. And if you behave yourself on our way back, I might possibly be in the mood to go down on you. We can sneak into the bathroom if you promise me to be absolutely quiet. You can't make any noise. I really don't want to be caught by my grandma. Do we have a deal?"

\-----

Guess who's been on his best behavior all the way back.


End file.
